The present invention relates to a device and a method for video signal processing, and a program, and particularly to a device and a method for video signal processing, and a program that set a common resolution for video signals to be output when a monitor is connected to each of a digital video output terminal and an analog video output terminal.
A set-top box receiving television broadcasts, a DVD player for reproducing contents recorded on a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), a DVD recorder and an HDD (Hard Disc Drive) recorder for recording and reproducing television programs, and the like (these devices will hereinafter be referred to as video output devices) have a composite video terminal, an S (separate) video terminal, a component video terminal, a D video terminal and the like as terminals for outputting video signals. Each of these terminals outputs a video signal as an analog signal, and will therefore be referred to hereinafter as an analog video output terminal.
On the other hand, there are video output devices having an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) terminal for outputting a video signal as a digital signal unlike the above-described analog video output terminals. The HDMI terminal has for example advantages of being able to output an audio signal in addition to a video signal while the analog video output terminal outputs only a video signal, of reducing degradation in picture quality because when a video signal to be output is originally a digital signal, the video signal can be output without being converted into an analog signal, and of being able to obtain specification information (resolution, aspect ratio and the like of a monitor) of a device (for example a television receiver) to which the HDMI terminal is connected. Incidentally, details of the HDMI terminal are described in Non-Patent Document 1 (EIA/CEA-861B DRAFT 020328), for example.
There are existing video output devices that have both an analog video output terminal and an HDMI terminal each of which can be connected to a monitor (a television receiver or the like). When a monitor is connected to each of the analog video output terminal and the HDMI terminal of such a video output device, it is desirable that video signals conforming to the specifications of the monitors to which the respective output terminals are connected be output from the respective output terminals.
However, when the specifications of the monitor connected to the analog video output terminal are different from the specifications of the monitor connected to the HDMI terminal, performing twice a process of converting the resolution or the like of a video signal to be output so as to correspond to the specifications of both the monitors represents a heavy load on the video output device. Therefore the process of converting the resolution or the like is performed only once so as to correspond to the specifications of one of the two monitors or common specifications. A problem in this case is which specifications to adjust the converting process to.